White and Blue Christmas
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Third of the PhantomSong Series. It's Christmas and everyone but Selene is in a cheery mood. When Raven comes to visit and tells Danny why Selene is unhappy during the holidays. He decides to try and restore Selene's Christmas spirit before Christmas Day
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Me again with a new Danny Phantom story. Danny is the property of Butch Hartman and not me. Short summary: Selene is miserable during the holidays and she's been spendng time alone. Can Danny cheer his girlfriend up before December 25th? Read and Find out. **

Chapter #1 Cold Day at Casper High

It is the third week in December and everyone in Amity Park is in the Christmas spirit. Putting up decorations and Christmas trees or planning a big party. Everyone was in a cheery mood, all but one girl. Selene Strong (AKA Selene Song) looked down from the tree branch she was sitting in since sunrise and watch the locals going with their business with no care in the world. She watch them with a little jealously. She envied them. Envied them because they had something she used to have: a family.

Selene was always like that during the holidays. It was because she had no family other then her older brother Raven, who was too busy with school and work to be with her. So, she's spent her days before and after school alone. That is, until he sign her up for the exchange program at her high school and sent her to Casper High in Amity Park, Indiana, where her godfather Dave Lancer lives.

Selene used to be a happy girl from Ottawa, Canada until one terrible night had changed her life forever. She was asleep when she heard screaming in the living room. When she went there to investigate the noise. She found her parents, dead and covered in blood on the floor. Before she could do anything she was knocked out and brought to a strange lab where she was pumped with experimental chemicals and electrified by a mad scientist and bitten by the vampire that killed her parents. Turning her into a vampire, ghost, human hybrid. She doesn't have the weaknesses ghosts and vampires have, can be in the sunlight like any human and has developed a fear of touching blood. Even her own because if she tasted blood she'll have a taste for it forever.

"_Why can't I have that life again_?" Selene thought before she looked down at her long black fingernails on her blue-skinned hands. She was in her vampire-ghost form. The form she's often in when she's alone and miserable. She looked up the sky has she remembered the events that led to where she is now.

Flashback.

It was a week ago at Casper High and everyone was looking forward to the Christmas dance. Selene Strong looked over at her classmates who were talking about who they're taking to the dance. She rolled her eyes and returned to her History paper that was half-way finished. She hated this time of year. Not just because of the cold weather, but fact she had to spend the holidays with complete strangers instead of a family like everyone else has. Her parents died when she was ten and she lives with her older brother who was never around. 'Raven.' she thought bitterly as she crossed out a sentence on her paper. 'Why can't you be there when I want someone to talk to?'

Once Selene finished writing her paper, she looked up at the clock. It was 3:00pm and class ends at 3:30pm. Selene gritted her teeth in frustration.

"_Thirty more minutes of torture." _Selene thought as she started putting things in her bag. "_I wish school would end now, I can't take more of this." _

Then she felt a chill travel up her spine and her breath turned blue.

"_Oh great, a ghost." _Selene thought sarcasticlly.

The door blew open and a green misty ghost and her boyfriend in his ghost form came in. Their hands wrapped around each others necks. While the teacher and other students panicked and ran out of the room, Selene stood up and transformed into her vampire-ghost form. Two ribbons of light appeared and wrapped around her until she was engulfed in bright light. Once the light faded, Selene was now dressed in a white top, white cape and long skirt with black trim, black tights and white boots. Her skin turned a light blue while her hair turned a dark and ultramarine blue with two locks colored navy blue and green. Her fingernails turned black and grew an inch longer. Her glasses disappeared and her now black and blue cat eyes are lined with white liner.

The ghost and Danny Phantom stopped fighting to see Selene Song standing in the room, their eyes wide in awe. She looked hauntingly beautiful. They stared at her until she got impatient.

"Well?" she said, her fangs gritting against her lower jaw. "You going to fight me or stare at me all day?"

The ghost glared at her before dropping Danny and hovered towards her. Selene jumped into the air, summoned powerful energy in her hands and fired it at the ghost. Sending it flying backwards into the blackboard. Danny grabbed a Fenton Thermos from his belt and sucked the ghost into it. Once he slamed the lid onto it, he turned to Selene. Who looked at him then the thermos coldly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Danny shivered as he watched his girlfriend vanish. The only time he's seen Selene like that was when they were fighting the vampire leader who tried to make her his bride a few months ago.

"What's up with her?"

**Good question, eh? Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for more chapters of White and Blue Christmas. Bye till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with my other stories and school. Anyway Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me and here's Chapter #2. **

Chapter #2 Raven's Story and Danny's Missions

A few days later, no one has heard from Selene. At first they assume it was pressure from the heavy homework load the teachers were giving but after the third day, everyone started to worry a little. Mr. Lancer and the Fentons were worried the most. Since they know Selene is part ghost she wouldn't want to talk to them. So, Mr. Lancer called Danny and his friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, after school.

"You want us to what?" Sam asked, after Mr. Lancer finished explaining why they were called in.

"I want you to try and see what's bothering Selene." Mr. Lancer repeated. "She's been quiet and moody lately and I can't get an answer out of her. So, I thought you three could."

"You're wasting time, Mr. Lancer." Sam said. "Selene won't talk to us either." 

"Believe us we tried." Tucker added. "She just said nothing was wrong and disappeared."

"I see." Mr. Lancer said, listening carefully. "Well, Danny as you might have known. Raven is coming to spend time with Selene during the holidays. I'll talk to him and see if he knows what's wrong. In the meantime, I want you three to watch her. I don't want her to hurt herself."

"Alright, Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he and his friends stood up.

Once the trio left the office and their teacher was out of earshot, Sam said.

"Can you believe him? Trying to get us to ask Selene what's wrong with her? What's makes him think we can get her to talk?"

"He's just concerned about her, Sam." Danny said. "He is her godfather, remember."

"Did Raven say anything when he said he was coming here?" Tucker asked.

"No, only that he's finished his classes and is spending his Christmas break here so he can spend time with Selene." Danny replied.

"Maybe you should asked him what's up with Selene." Sam suggested. "He's known her longer then we have." 

"He's coming today." Danny said. "I'll asked him. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya, man."

"Bye, Danny." 

Once the trio left Casper High. Danny went left to the Fentonworks while his friends went the other way to the mall. Once he got home, he saw a taxi parked outside his house and a man in his mid-twenties got out. He smiled when he saw Danny.

"Hey Danny." He greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, Raven." Danny said without enthusiasm.

Raven's smiled disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed his suitcase and paid the driver.

"Nothing." he said as he climbed the steps.

That night, dinner was quiet again as it was since the beginning of December. Selene was in her room and no one talked much while eating until Jazz spoke up.

"Uh, Raven. Has Selene talked to you at all?"

Raven looked up from his stew and shook his head. "No, she doesn't talk much this time of year." 

Everyone stared at him. "You're not concerned about this?" Maddie asked.

'No. As long as she doesn't hurt herself. Which she hasn't."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"I make sure she doesn't keep sharp objects or anything she can use to hurt herself with in her room or in her school bag." Raven said.

"You search her room?" Danny asked.

"There are times I have to, since she won't tell me anything." 

"Why is she like this? Everyone is worried about her."

Raven sighed then said. "She's been like this since mom and dad died years ago..."

_Flashback_

_Twenty-year-old Raven Strong walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. Soaked to the bone and tired. He just got off work and was glad to be home. He threw his keys on the coffee table and his bag on the couch before he collapsed onto a nearby chair. He was about to closed his eyes for a minute before he realized someone else lives with him too. His little sister Selene. _

_"Hey, Selene. I'm home." he called. But there was no answer. _

_"Selene?" _

_No answer. _

_He got up and went across the room, down the small corridor to Selene's room. Which was next to his. He knocked on the door. No answer. He shook his head as if to say I don't want to do this but I have to. He placed his hand on the knob and turned. As he opened the door he saw the room with empty. His sister was no where in sight. _

_Raven started to panic when his eyes fell on a drawing on the bed. He reached over, grabbed it and looked at it. It was a picture of a girl that looked like Selene embracing what looked like stones in the ground. The stones had the names Gene and Wendy on them._

Gene and Wendy? Raven's eyes widened. That's their parents names. She's gone to the cemetery! He ran out of the room, grabbed his keys and went out the door. 

_He drove as fast as he could until he reached the cemetery were his and Selene's parents were buried and got out. He saw the gate was still opened. He ran into the cemetery and ran until he reached the graves of Gene and Wendy Strong. Just as he thought, he found his ten-year-old sister lying on the ground between the two graves, her arms stretched out on the base of both tombstones as if to hug them. _

_Raven looked at her with pity and sadness. He knew why Selene was here. This was their first Christmas since their parents' death and Selene's kiddnapping and she wasn't taking well. He quietly walked over and gently picked her up in his arms. He looked down at her pale face and black clothes. Even though it's almost Christmas, Selene only wore black and white clothes. Making her stand out more like a ghost or vampire. Vampire. Raven grinned at the thought as he carried his sister back to the car. What a stupid thought. There's no such thing. He placed Selene in the backseat, got in the car and drove home._

_End flashback_

"...but that was before that Blaine bastard tried to make her his bride." Raven said. he finished the last part with anger. He could never forget the day he and the others were kidnapped and taken to the outskirts of Amity park and were forced to witness a vampiric wedding between the vampire clans' leader and his little sister. If it weren't for Danny, Selene and the help of some ghosts. His sister would've became the new queen of the vampire clan. He shuddered at the thought.

"Did she say why she was there?" Jazz asked, little freaked out at the thought of falling asleep in a cememtery.

"She didn't say why." Raven answered. "Only she wanted them back. I want them back too but there's nothing we can do. They're dead."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The murders of the Strongs and Selene's kidnapping was all over the news five years ago. Everyone was surprised when the youngest Strong was found alive in a ditch outside of Ottawa. No one knew how she got there or where she's been. Since then Selene was unhappy child, dresses in black and white and never get involve with anything. Not even friends or a boyfriend until her brother signed her up for the exchange program at her high school. She was doing well until now.

"_It be nice if I could do something to cheer her up_." Danny thought. "_Maybe there is a way." _

He excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room.

"_I swear I'll have Selene's Christmas Spirit restored by the 25th. But I'll need some help." _

**Ok, Danny has a plan to cheer Selene up for the holidays. What his plan. Stay tune for the next few chapters of White and Blue Christmas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone, sorry for the long wait. Writer's block and school work. Anyway Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me and here's Chapter #3. **

Chapter #3 Plan A and Christmas Shopping

A couple of days later, Selene walked down the street to the mall to do some Chirstmas shopping. Normally she do it early to avoid the crowds but she had a lot of homework to do and money to save up. She never enjoyed it but she does it anyway because it was Christmas and no one cared about what happened years ago. It was ancient history and she had to move on.

Once she arrived at the mall, she saw it was a little crowded then normal and was decorated for the holidays. A huge Chirstmas tree stood in the middle of the main mall and garland hung from the railing of the second floor balconies. She walked in and tried to avoid going to the most crowded stores so she can go in, find something nice, pay and get out before sun down. It wasn't easy since most of the good stores were packed.

"_Got to feel sorry for the people working here." _Selene thought as she pushed through a group of people to get into Abyss. "_Having to put up with this. I'd shoot myself if I was working here." _

As Selene looked around for something nice to get for the Fentons, she felt a little depressed. She doesn't know them as long as Danny does and was uncertian of what to get them. His parents likes to build gadets for ghost hunting and Jazz likes reading about psychiatry.

"Hey, Selene."

Selene's thoughts were interupted when she heard her boyfriend calling her. Great. She turned around to see Danny and her friends walking towards her. She was disappointed that she couldn't shop alone today but then it felt good to have company while looking for gifts for the Fentons.

"_I'll get Daniel, Tucker and Sam something later." _She thought as she hid her bitterness and smiled a little.

"Hey, guys." She greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Sam said. "What you up to."

"Just doing some shopping." Selene answered. "I'm glad you're all here, I like some opinions on what to get for the Fentons."

The trio muttered a 'sure' or a 'sounds great'.

For the last few hours, the group fought through the crowd and went to every store helping Selene with her holiday shopping.

"Danny, didn't you say you have a plan or something to help Selene get into the holiday spirit?" Sam asked.

They were standing outside the entrance waiting for Selene and Tucker to pay for their items (Tucker almost forgot to get something for his parents).

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm on it." Danny said.

"You got nothing, huh?"

"Nope."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, Danny. Tucker and I will help you. There's a Chirstmas Carnival in town today. Let's take her there after we're done here."

"I'm not sure, Sam. Selene doesn't sound like the carnival type."

"Don't you two talk at all?"

"We _do _talk. We never talked about carnivals. We'll try it and see."

"And if not, there's always the party at Tucker's place."

Danny nodded in agreement and went silence as he saw his girlfriend and friend walking towards them.


End file.
